Deadly Portraits: The Bed of Roses
by AmuletSoul
Summary: AU. The newest detective to the world is Arthur Kirkland. Being well known for his skills, a sudden murder investigation calls him to use his abilities once more at the Louvre Museum in France. Who are the suspects? The murderer? Read and Find out!


(deleted the first post of this story cause I was so tired that I spelled Arthurs name wrong xD HAHA!)

Ok, I havent updated ANYTHING in FOREVER! Sorry -sweat drops- I havent updated in months cause of school x3 COLLEGE SOON! WOOT! XD CANT WAIT! Well, please forgive meh y'all, i shall try to update as soon as possible with my other fanfiction x) ENJOY THIS FOR NOW! YAY! XD

* * *

Every last piece of artwork was breathtaking. Nothing less than word class paintings scattered about the walls that were older than the art itself. Pictures of bodies laying gently atop flowers while others told stories without even having too.

Today was a special event in the museum. Everybody wore roses on their shirts, symbolizing the coming spring in a few days. Some wore yellow while some wore red. As for him, he wore green. He continued to look at the artwork.

'Such beautiful paintings' the man spoke aloud, his hair brushed off to the side as he stared upon the beauty before him. He was at the Louvre Museum in France. A building abounded with mysteries and ever growing collections of artwork. His name was Arthur Kirkland, age 34 and he was well known for his coning abilities at being a-

He coughed. Not wanting to be talked about yet, he moved towards a statue of a Greek God. Muscles ever nicely shaped while still appealing to most peoples eyes beautifully. He sighed. "Such a nice building." looking around at its structure, he knew he was right. Smiling at his thoughts, he continued to walk around with his hands in his pockets.

Looking around. He saw many people. Couples, families, friends and much more. He found a woman looking at the picture of the bodies laying on the flowers that he was looking at just before. He was only able to see her back, but he could tell her arms were in front of her chest.

'Nothing done, nothing gained.' he chanted to himself, walking away from where he was and wanting to explore the building more before having to depart back to Greece for some important meetings the next day. Finally sitting down after four hours of looking at French artwork, he sat down and looked around. "Seems like nothings going to happen." he grinned, slouching back slightly. "Gives me some free ti-" a sudden scream took him by surprise.

The lights in the building went out, everybody looking around sporadically. Some light shinned through the high and tall windows, but not enough light to find where the scream sprung from. Getting up quickly, he looked around, squinting his eyes enough to be able to see through the dark.

'Where did that scream come from?' he thought to himself. Another scream broke the sudden silence. One of a woman and a baby. The woman's yell was slightly choppy before falling to a deep silence once more. The babies cry still going.

The lights suddenly went back on. Everybody clinging onto one another. Woman and children frightened while the men were looking around like a owl in the forest. Author smirked. 'Guess I don't have a day off after all.' Walking around to find where the scream resigned, he found his answer just down the hall of him.

Near the painting of the men and woman laying in the bed of flowers, resigned a body of a woman laying motionless against the wall. Her eyes were shut with tears falling from her eyes, now drying up ever so slowly under her bangs. Her chocolate-colored hair was mangled like her evening dress, blood spackling her chest. Looking down at her lap where her hands laid motionless, he found two three flowers, ones that were given out to each person who came in today. Author bent down towards the body, looking towards where the blood was coming out. 'Stab wound to the heart.' he murmured to himself.

Getting up slowly while brushing off his pants, he took off his trench-coat of a jacket and covered the woman's unmoving body from unwanted eyes. Lowering his head down slowly, he sprung it back up and turned towards the people around him. "Nobody leave. I'm a Detective and this is a murder situation." he spoke aloud, looking carefully at the people around him.

There was a young woman with a baby in her arms, she looked stone cold, her baby crying sporadically. Not wanting to move after what happened. He looked carefully at the woman, something was off. Looking around some more, he saw a tall man, short blonde hair like his own but straighter. He was much taller and looked worried about something. Noting to keep an eye on the man, he continued his search through the crowd. Finding a man with gelled back hair slouching over a railing near one of the art exhibits. He looked like he wouldn't want to be there, he smirked. 'These people are all to suspicious to let go.'

Picking out certain people, he questioned the woman first. Arthur greeted her before questioning the frightened woman. "Where were you when the lights went out, Miss?" he asked. She shook slightly before answering, trying to calm her baby in the process. "Oh, may name is Michiko Neya and I was looking at the paintings on the walls and some sculptures. That one precisely." she pointed using her free hand towards the sculpture of the Greek God he was standing by just a few minutes before. Looking back at her, he felt like he saw her before… but shrugged it off. Nodding slightly to her response. He walked towards the other bystander, keeping an eye one her in the process.

"And where were you when the lights were out, Mr.…" the other man spoke, smirking at the younger mans advances. "My names Alfred Jones and I was just heading to the bathroom when the lights went out." Arthur tilted his head slightly, thinking back to when the lights came back on. 'That must be why he was acting nervous before.' shaking it off for now, he continued his investigation. "Did you see anyone walking near the power room when you walked by it today? At least a few minutes ago maybe?" Alfred shrugged. "Not at all actually, but can I go use the bathroom please? After this, I really need to go now." the detective rolled his eyes. "Go ahead." he said, watching the younger man walk off towards the bathroom. 'That mans seems to innocent for this.' he thought. Walking over to his last suspect.

Walking over to the man leaning against the railing bars. The man was tall and had well built muscles. 'I really don't want to mess with him.' thought Arthur. He began to question the gelled back, blonde man, hands in his pockets carelessly. "Good Evening, Mr. …" the man shrugged, mocking him. "The names Ludwig. I know your going to ask where I was when the lights when out so I'll tell you." he pointed towards the back door. "I was taking a smoke just outside before coming back in." Ludwig smirked. "You don't believe me, do you Mr. Detective?" Arthur dejected. "No, no, no. I can't say I believe you or not. I can only say that you have a sort of alibi is all I'm saying." Arthur looked away. 'He does smell like smoke, but I just can't believe him. He's to suspicious to not of had done it.' he asked one more question to the man. "Did you see anybody using the outside entrance in the back when you were out there?" Ludwig shrugged. "No, but when I walked back in I heard the door shut from that direction. Couldn't get a clear view of who it was though." Arthur nodded and walked away. 'I wonder who it was…'

Arthur walked back to the scene. Pacing back and forth along the ways of the walls, looking around at paintings and the suspects that now all stood waiting against the opposite wall. He ran his hand through his short hair, sighing. "If I were to kill someone in a museum, where would I hide the weapon." looking around continuously, he couldn't figure it out. Such a distinctive hallway in this museum and nobody knew who killed the woman. This was definitely going to be a hassle.

Continuing to pace back and forth, the baby Michiko was still carrying continued to cry, holding the baby towards her chest. 'Wait. Her chest!' Author figured it out. Looking towards her with his hands behind his back. Why didn't he think of this before! He spoke suddenly towards the three suspects. "Everybody, show me your flowers." they all had questionable looks on their faces. He looked down at his shirt and pulled out of the pocket what he was looking for. "The flower that you all got when you got here. Let me see them." he pointed towards each of them. "Michiko, you should have two flowers cause they even gave the younger ones flowers. Also, Alfred and Ludwig, you both should only have one." offering up his open hands. "Let me see them."

One by one the flowers came into view. Arthur held his flower open in his hand. Alfred's flower was slightly crumbled, but still in tact. Ludwig took his flower from his shirt pocket and held it up from the stem into the air. Still in tact also.

Michiko was hesitant however. "Michiko, your flowers?" the detective asked kindly, hoping the answer he was looking for wasn't going to be coming from her. Michiko took a step back slightly, her baby stopped crying for the past few minutes. "Michiko?" Author asked again, sternly. "I-I…" she was choked up, not knowing what to say.

"Alfred, Ludwig, hold her still." both men complied, grabbing onto either side of her body. Michiko started to cry. "L-let me go you hooligans!" she cried aloud, her baby waking up from its slumber at the sound of it's mothers tears.

"I finally know what happened. I know how this all started." Arthur smirked at his discoveries, thoughts shooting from either side of his mind. "I remember you now." he said slyly. "You work here part time don't you? That why you were able to use the outside entrance to get into the power room." he asked her, she didn't answer, she looked down at her baby in her arms. "You knew how to get into the power room where the light switches are to shut down all the power in this building." he continued on, pacing as he spoke. "Knowing that you were able to shut the power you did so then ran out fast enough to stab the woman then hide quickly." She recanted. "How would I be able to do that? I was holding my baby the whole time!" Arthur shook his finger back and forth in front of his face. "That's not true now is it." she was silent, still being held back by Alfred and Ludwig's strength.

"That isn't your baby." the three of them were all shocked. Ludwig spoke. "T-then this…" Arthur agreed. "Yes Ludwig, this baby isn't hers. It was the woman's baby, the one laying on the floor motionless right now." he pointed towards the covered up woman. "I remember seeing her before in the museum, before all the lights went out. She had her arms in front of her chest. She was carrying a baby." he pointed towards Michiko. "That baby." Michiko shook her head side to side. "No! This is my baby!" the detective knew she was lying. "It isn't. When you stabbed the woman, you grabbed the baby and covered your chest with it. Hiding where the blood marks are from when you killed her." Walking up to her, he removed the baby from her arms.

The baby started to cry as Michiko held onto the blanket that wrapped him close. Finally pulling the baby away, it was revealed. Blood was spattered onto her chest, the smell still lingered the fabric. She started to cry into her hands, the baby now being held to Arthur's chest. "You have blood on your chest because when you grabbed the baby from the woman, you stuck the murder weapon just under one of the folds of the blanket that wraps this baby." Pulling over one of the wrappings of blanket, he found the weapon. It was covered in blood and still had a strong odor lingering its metal surface toward the brass handle. Arthur looked towards Michiko slowly. "And you put those flowers onto her body when you killed her." he pointed towards the body, walking slowly over to it, lifting the coat just enough to see the flowers left behind. It was the woman's flower, Michiko's flower and the babies flower.

"That's why you didn't have your flower or the babies flower before, you offered them up to her before stabbing her cold blank into her heart." Arthur held he baby closely while putting the weapon off to the side of the body. "Why Michiko? Why did you kill her? What made you so mad as to killing another human being?" he asked soothingly, not wanting to cause a bigger mess up than what there already was.

Alfred and Ludwig looked at Michiko, looking for an answer as well. She breathed deeply before she began to cry aloud. Tears continuously poured from her eyes. "S-she took my husband from me!" she cried harder, speaking through her harsh tears. "She took him and had my baby! That was supposed to be my baby!" she screamed, her arms constricting under the pressure of both men's grasps. "I-I was supposed to h-have his baby…" she couldn't stop crying, her voice going raw. "S-so I followed her everywhere she went. To the store, home, work, everywhere." she started to grin. "Then she came here. I worked here part time, so it gave me the chance to finally get my revenge. Now she's died." she laughed, she was going mad.

Arthur stood there speechless. Such an act done by this woman. Such a merciless act caused both of these women's demises. Death to the woman on the floor and Michiko losing her mind.

"Michiko your under arrest for murder. You have the right to remain silent…" he spoke her rights as Alfred and Ludwig held her wrists down to be handcuffed. With his free hand he locked her hands behind her back. When he was done, he gave Alfred the baby to hold onto for a second while Ludwig held Michiko so she wouldn't flee. After calling the police after all this time, they arrested Michiko for murder. Alfred gave the baby to Arthur to pass over to child services, hoping the baby will find a better home and have a peaceful life ahead. Ludwig gave Michiko to the police to place in the cop car.

Then the car left. Ludwig gave his statement to the police and wished everyone the best of luck while Alfred did the same, waving bye to Arthur in the process. Walking back into the museum, caution tape aligned every which way in front of the artwork. He stopped near the body, bending over onto his knees. Moving the coat over to slightly, he brushed his hand over the check of the woman's face. "Don't worry. I'll tell your husband and make sure you have a proper place to sleep from now on." he whispered, standing back up, he brushed his pants off of dust and looked back down at the woman. Taking back out his flower from his now blood stained shirt, he put the flower onto the body.

"Sleep Soundly Young Lady, Good Day to You." he nodded his head and walked away. Walking outside of the museum that was now surrounded by police officers. Covering his shirt of the blood stained, he gave his statement and left the premises.

All he can say is this. "Nothing done, nothing gained." Then he left. Walking normally through a crowd of people, thinking of the picture with the bodies laying over a bed of flowers. Then his mind thought carelessly, 'Such a beautiful painting that was.'

* * *

I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOYED IT! XD RATEZ X REVIEWZ PEAZ! XDDD Bwyez! -runs off-


End file.
